When I Close My Eyes
by Skylark016
Summary: "I didn't mean to," she stuttered, "It was just an accident." But she knew that it had become so much more than that. It had become an adventure, it challenged everything she had ever been taught. "Ah," he smiled stroking his long beard, "Accidents have a funny a way of changing who we think we are, don't they?"


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters/ settings created by JK Rowling

Author's Note: So I went to see Fantastic Beasts, not sure how I'd feel about it, and walked away loving every second of it. So this story just kind of popped into my head, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Arabella Davies leaned her head against the window and sighed, watching as the glass fogged up from her breath.

In her left hand she held the piece of parchment, a letter from her parents. She had been looking forward to returning home for Christmas. She knew that after the finals, like the previous four years, nothing would be better than curling up in front of the fireplace in her living room, a fuzzy blanket draped over her shoulders, and her dog, Sniffles, snug in her lap. And then celebrating her birthday the day after Christmas. Having a big cake and- she shook her head out of her thoughts.

It didn't matter that her parents were muggles or that she wouldn't be able to do much magic. Not at Christmas-time. Not to her.

But not this year.

Apparently her grandmother wasn't doing very well and her parents had gone to spend the holidays with her. Her mother had repeatedly written not to worry, and Arabella was slightly ashamed of the fact that she was more concerned about not going home herself than she was about her ailing grandmother.

She sighed again and decided to go to the library to study.

She walked out of the Gryffindor common room and started making her way before realizing that she had left all of her spell books and charts in her room.

Arabella paused on a staircase, debating whether or not she really wanted to go back and get them.

"Arabella?"

She turned at the sound of her name, her face breaking into a smile as she saw her absolute favorite professor walking up the staircase.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said, nodding her head respectfully.

"You look troubled," he observed, glancing at her over his half-moon spectacles.

Arabella shrugged, suddenly feeling like her disappointment over her mother's letter was childish.

"It's nothing Professor, just worrying over the tests is all," she told him.

He smiled, "Such a brilliant student as yourself? I would advise you not to worry in the slightest, Arabella."

She smiled, "Thank you, Professor."

She ducked her head as she walked passed him and decided to wonder throughout Hogwarts.

Her thoughts swirled as her feet continued to move forward on their own will.

It was only four years ago that she found out that she was a witch. Of course, strange happenings had occurred throughout her childhood, but how could her family ever have guessed that she had magic coursing through veins?

Her parents were ecstatic when they finally figured out the truth and Arabella had fallen in love with Hogwarts as soon as she had walked through the grand oak doors her very first year.

She was just walking past an empty classroom when she heard a strange noise coming from inside.

"It's okay, it's okay, mummy's here," a voice crooned. Only it wasn't a female voice, it was a male voice.

Her curiosity peaked, Arabella pushed open the door.

She didn't know who was more surprised, the boy with the bright blue eyes and a Hufflepuff scarf around his neck, or herself when she saw what he'd been crooning at.

He looked back at where she was staring.

Laying on a table was the strangest creature Arabella had ever seen. It had lizard like scales covering its body and vibrant blue almost butterfly-like wings. It was clearly just a baby. The wings seemed to be too big for its tiny body.

"Uh, h-hello," the boy stuttered stepping between her and the creature, blocking it from view.

She raised an eyebrow, "Hello yourself, what is that thing?"

"What? Oh...uh, nothing, it's nothing. It's not dangerous, I promise. I just, I-I-"

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

He stopped stumbling for words and stared at her, clearly expecting a different response.

"It's a, it's a Swooping Evil," he replied, still gazing at her strangely.

"Can I," Arabella bit her lip, "Can I look at it?"

The boy still seemed slightly hesitant, "Only if you close the door," he decided, "And promise not to tell anyone."

Arabella nodded and quickly shut the door.

"Do you promise?" he insisted.

Arabella rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, I promise. Can I see it?"

He nodded and stepped aside as she walked over to where he was.

Almost instinctively she reached out a hand to touch it.

The boy grabbed her wrist before she got too close.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned.

"Why?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Swooping Evils have rare magical abilities. It has this venom, you see? It'll rid you of all your bad memories."

"I don't see what's so wrong with that," Arabella muttered, gazing at the creature thoughtfully.

"All memories are important, I guess," the boy shrugged, "Besides, it can also suck your brains out!"

She laughed and straightened her posture, "After these finals I doubt I'll have any brains _too_ suck out."

The boy laughed and stuck out a hand, "I'm Newt."

She shook it, "Arabella."

They stood in silence for a few moments, the creature squirming around on the table before them.

"What year are you in?" she asked, knowing that she'd seen him around, but unable to remember if she'd actually had any classes with him.

"Fifth," he replied.

"Me too!" she exclaimed, before quickly clamping a hand over her mouth, "Sorry," she apologized, "I forgot that this was a secret."

Newt laughed and she couldn't help but smile at the sound. Arabella recalled what had caused her to enter the room in the first place.

"Did you call yourself it's mother?" she asked incredulously.

Newt blushed slightly, "I found her as an egg. Abandoned..."

"So you're raising it?" she guessed.

He nodded.

"That's really neat," she stated, meaning it, "Do you raise every magical creature you find?"

"No," Newt seemed slightly disappointed at that fact, "There's no way that I could hide some of them while giving them enough room."

"Yeah," Arabella sighed, "I can't imagine why they'd never let Swooping Evils on the pets list," she said sarcastically.

Newt chuckled, "They really aren't as dangerous as people think."

She smiled and looked up at him, "No, I mean, look at it, it's gorgeous. Have you named her?"

"What?" the question seemed to startle Newt.

"Have you named her?" she repeated.

"I, no, I was hoping to release her once she's able to fend for herself. I didn't want to get too attached."

"Oh yeah, 'cause you won't get attached at all after raising it from an egg."

"Well," Newt bobbed his head, "Theoretically it should make it easier."

"Well, I'm going to name her," Arabella scrunched her nose, "Silvia Effering."

"What?" Newt laughed.

"Silvia Effering, get it? 'S' 'E' for Swooping Evil."

Newt laughed again.

She smiled over at him, feeling as if she'd known Newt all of her life, when in reality she'd only met him about fifteen minutes ago. "I'm glad I met you Newt."

He quirked a smile at her, "I'm glad too."

* * *

*Too cheesy? I'm not quite sold on the idea of making Arabella and Newt a couple, I was thinking along the lines of really good friends instead. I've never read the actual screen play for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them, so please forgive me if something seems waaaay off. Should I continue with this story? **Thank you so, so very much for reading and please drop a review if you have the time, this is my first fanfic in the Harry Potter world so any feedback would be greatly appreciated!** Thanks again! :)*


End file.
